


Some Apples Fall Far From The Tree

by nightyn628



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Bravo team - Freeform, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: เจสัน เฮยส์เกลียดแอช สเปนเซอร์ก็จริงแต่สุดท้ายแล้ว เขากลับเป็นฝ่ายตกหลุมรักลูกชายหัวดื้อของแอช สเปนเซอร์เสียเอง





	Some Apples Fall Far From The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Summary in English version (not the exact same version as that Thai version) : Jason Hayes hates Ash Spenser. However, he accidentally has a crush on Ash's son. Clay Spenser.

เจสัน เฮยส์ เกลียดแอชสเปนเซอร์

อันที่จริงก็ไม่ได้มีแค่เฮยส์คนเดียว แต่ซีลทุกคน โดยเฉพาะ DEVGRU ต่างก็ไม่ชอบสเปนเซอร์กันทั้งนั้น ตั้งแต่ที่ชายคนนั้นเริ่มต้นเขียนหนังสือตีแผ่ประสบการณ์ในฐานะอดีตซีล ทั้งเพื่อนและคนรู้จักในหน่วยต่างก็หันหลังให้เขากันทุกคน 'สเปนเซอร์' กลายเป็นนามสกุลต้องห้ามที่ถ้าใครคนใดในวงสนทนาเอ่ยถึง คนที่เหลือก็มักจะย่นจมูกด้วยท่าทีรังเกียจทุกครั้งไป

นั่นก็เพราะว่าภารกิจของซีลเป็นเรื่องลับ ปฏิบัติการหลาย ๆ อย่างไม่ควรนำมาเปิดเผยต่อสาธารณชน ดังนั้นคนปากโป้งอย่างสเปนเซอร์จึงนับว่าเป็นคนทรยศคนหนึ่ง ซึ่งคนอย่างเฮยส์ตั้งปณิธานเอาไว้ว่าจะไม่มีทางลดตัวลงไปเกลือกกลั้วหรือคบค้าสมาคมด้วยเด็ดขาด

จนกระทั่งวันหนึ่ง โชคชะตาเกิดเล่นตลก ลิขิตให้เขาได้มาเจอกับชายหนุ่มเลือดร้อนผู้มั่นอกมั่นใจในตัวเอง 'เคลย์ สเปนเซอร์'

ลูกชายคนเดียวของคนทรยศคนนั้น

"เฮ่ เจซ นั่นไง ลูกชายของแอช สเปนเซอร์ เห็นอดัมว่าฝีมือดีไม่เลวเชียวล่ะ"

เรย์ เพอรี่ เพื่อนสนิทและหมายเลขสองของบราโว่ทีมสะกิดไหล่เจสันเบา ๆ พร้อม ๆ กับใช้ส้อมจิ้มอาหารใส่ปากไปด้วย

ขณะนี้บราโว่ทีมทั้ง 5 คนนั่งอยู่ในโรงอาหารของศูนย์ฝึกกรีนทีม โดดเด่นอยู่ท่ามกลางเด็กฝึกกรีนทีมที่มองพวกเขาด้วยสายตาเป็นประกายระยิบระยับ เจสันพ่นลมหายใจดังหึ ก่อนจะลอบมองยังจุดที่เรย์พยักพเยิด เช่นเดียวกับซันนี่ ควินน์ที่ละความสนใจจากมื้อเที่ยงแล้วหันไปมองหาเจ้าของนามสกุลต้องสาปคนนั้นด้วยอีกคน

"โห แม่เจ้าโว้ย" คนเท็กซัสเพียงคนเดียวในทีมจุ๊ปากหลังจากที่อุทานเสร็จ "หมอนี่ยังกะหลุดออกมาจากปกGQ"

"ไม่ใช่ว่านายควรสนเรื่องฝีมือมากกว่าหน้าตาหรอกเหรอ" เทรนต์ว่าพลางเคี้ยวขนมปังในปากไปด้วย ส่วนบร็อคจ้องมองชายหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ตรงนั้นอย่างเพ่งพินิจ ก่อนจะสลับไปมองเซอร์เบอรัส สุนัขสีดำของเขาที่นอนหมอบอยู่ใต้โต๊ะอย่างสบายใจ

ไม่รู้ว่าบร็อคคิดไปเองหรือเปล่า แต่ลูกชายของแอช สเปนเซอร์ ดู ๆ ไปแล้วก็มีพลังงานอะไรบางอย่างที่ชวนให้รู้สึกเอ็นดูเหมือนกับเจ้าหมาของเขาอย่างไรไม่รู้

"ถึงจะฝีมือดีแค่ไหน แต่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นลูกชายสเปนเซอร์ ฉันก็ไม่สนใจเอาเข้าทีมหรอก"

พอเจสันตัดบทอย่างนั้น การสนทนาจึงจบลงกลางอากาศ คนในทีมเปลี่ยนหัวข้อไปคุยเรื่องอื่นกันอย่างรู้งาน สุดท้ายแล้วก็ไม่มีใครสนใจเจ้าเด็กสเปนเซอร์คนนั้นอีก

สำหรับเจสันแล้ว เจ้าเด็กสเปนเซอร์ก็เป็นแค่ลูกไม้ที่หล่นไม่ไกลต้น เป็นแอช สเปนเซอร์เวอร์ชั่นอายุน้อยที่ทั้งดื้อรั้น เย่อหยิ่ง ยึดมั่นในความคิดของตัวเองเป็นหลัก ในฐานะที่เจสันเป็นหัวหน้าของบราโว่ทีม เขาไม่ชอบลักษณะของคนที่เป็นเช่นนี้เอาเสียเลย อ้างอิงจากประสบการณ์ที่ผ่านมา คนที่ดื้อรั้น ปิดใจและไม่ยอมรับใครง่าย ๆ มักสร้างปัญหาและทำให้ทีมตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์อันตรายเป็นประจำ

ทว่า เป็นเพราะอะไรบางอย่างที่ทำให้เด็กคนนั้นดึงดูดความสนใจของเขา อาจจะเป็นเพราะเคลย์ทำให้เขานึกถึงเพื่อนสนิทอย่างเนทที่เพิ่งตายไป หรืออาจเป็นเพราะความดื้อดึงที่กระตุ้นให้เขาอยากกำราบสั่งสอนอีกฝ่าย ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเพราะเหตุผลอะไรก็ตาม ตั้งแต่จบภารกิจที่ลิเบีย เจสันก็แอบติดตามการเติบโตของเคลย์มาโดยตลอดอย่างลับ ๆ 

และเพราะอย่างนั้น เจสันถึงได้รู้ว่าเคลย์ สเปนเซอร์ แม้ภายนอกจะเป็นคนรุ่นใหม่ที่มั่นอกมั่นใจในตัวเองเสียเต็มประดา แต่ก็เป็นเด็กฉลาดที่มีความกระตือรือร้นในงานที่ได้รับมอบหมาย และให้ความสำคัญกับพวกพ้องมากกว่าชีวิตของตัวเอง ไม่ใช่คนน่ารังเกียจเห็นแก่ชื่อเสียงเงินตราเหมือนอย่างพ่อของเขา

ก็แค่เด็กมีปมคนหนึ่งที่ถูกพ่อแท้ ๆ ตีตัวออกห่างตั้งแต่เด็ก ๆ และต้องอยู่ใต้เงาของผู้เป็นพ่อมาโดยตลอด

ก็แค่เด็กคนหนึ่งที่พยายามก้าวข้ามสายตาและความเกลียดชังที่ผู้เป็นพ่อรังสรรค์ไว้

ก็แค่เด็กที่กระตือรือร้นและต้องการพิสูจน์ตัวเองอยู่ตลอดเวลา

เคลย์ไม่เคยหนีจากนามสกุลสเปนเซอร์ เขารู้ดีว่าไม่มีทางหนีมันพ้น เพราะอย่างนั้นถึงได้ตัดสินใจลุกขึ้นสู้กับมันอย่างกล้าหาญ แบกรับความเกลียดชังที่คนทั้งหน่วยโยนมาให้แล้วมุ่งมั่นพิสูจน์ตัวเองต่อไป

เป็นแค่เด็กคนหนึ่งที่พยายามดิ้นรนเอาตัวรอดในสังคมแห่งความเกลียดชัง เด็กที่ยากจะเชื่อใจใครสักคนเพียงเพราะรอบตัวเขามีแต่อคติมากมาย

ทั้งพ่อของเขา ทั้งคนที่เกลียดพ่อของเขา ทุกอย่างบ่มเพาะเคลย์ขึ้นมาให้กลายเป็นคนอย่างที่เป็นอยู่ พอนึกได้อย่างนี้แล้วเจสันก็รู้สึกผิดขึ้นมาชั่วขณะ เขาเองก็เป็นหนึ่งในคนที่มองเคลย์ด้วยสายตาอย่างนั้น คนที่ทำให้มุมมองความคิดของเจ้าเด็กสเปนเซอร์บิดเบี้ยวไป และเป็นหนึ่งในคนที่มองอะไรอย่างตื้นเขิน โดยไม่ได้ตระหนักเลยว่าเคลย์เองก็เป็นคนที่โดนทรยศ....เป็นเหยื่อของแอช สเปนเซอร์เช่นเดียวกัน

เพราะอย่างนั้น เจสันถึงได้รู้สึกว่าการดูแลรับผิดชอบเคลย์เองก็เป็นสิ่งที่เขาควรทำ อีกทั้งเด็กคนนั้นก็ไม่ได้ไร้ฝีมืออะไร ขอเพียงแค่นำไปขัดเกลาความสามารถที่มี ก็ทำให้เคลย์กลายเป็นเพชรเม็ดงามและบุคลากรชั้นยอดของ DEVGRU ได้ในอนาคต ดังนั้น เจสัน เฮยส์แม้ภายนอกจะทำเป็นลังเลไม่แน่ใจ แต่สุดท้ายก็เลือกเคลย์ สเปนเซอร์มาเป็นสมาชิกคนที่หกของบราโว่ทีมจนได้

(ซึ่งจากการสังเกตอย่างลับ ๆ ของเรย์ เมื่อไหร่ก็ตามที่คนตรง ๆ อย่างเจสัน เฮยส์ต้องรับมือกับเรื่องของสเปนเซอร์คนลูก เขาก็มักจะกลายร่างเป็นคนปากไม่ตรงกับใจได้เสมอ)

และเมื่อเจสันตัดสินใจอย่างนั้น เคลย์จึงกลายมาเป็นบราโว่6อย่างเป็นทางการ น่าแปลกที่สมาชิกคนอื่น ๆ ไม่มีใครคัดค้าน และน่าแปลกยิ่งไปกว่านั้น เมื่ออยู่ไปนาน ๆ สมาชิกคนอื่น ๆ ก็ล้วนถูกเจ้าเด็กสเปนเซอร์ตัวแสบทำเสน่ห์ใส่เข้าอย่างจัง แต่ละคนถึงแม้ต่อหน้าจะปฏิบัติต่อเคลย์เหมือนเป็นแค่รุกกี้ทั่ว ๆ ไปคนหนึ่ง แต่เอาเข้าจริงแล้วพอคล้อยหลังเคลย์ ทุกคนต่างก็กางเขี้ยวเล็บพร้อมปกป้องน้องน้อยคนเดียวในทีมอย่างลับ ๆ หากเป็นเรื่องนี้ล่ะก็ พวกเขาสมัครสมานสามัคคี ทำงานอย่างเข้าขากันดีกันโดยที่เจสันยังไม่ต้องเอ่ยปากออกคำสั่งอะไรเลยเสียด้วยซ้ำ

นั่นคงเป็นข้อดีของการมีสมาชิกอายุน้อยอยู่ในทีม เคลย์อายุแค่ 28 ปี ห่างกับพวกเขาตั้งสิบกว่าปีเป็นอย่างต่ำ ความไฟแรงและความสดใหม่ของเจ้าหนูช่วยให้คนอายุมากอย่างพวกเขากระชุ่มกระชวยขึ้นกว่าเดิม มีสีสันมากกว่าเดิม และยิ้มออกมามากกว่าเดิม

โดยเฉพาะเจสัน ที่มักจะต้องเผลอยิ้มทุกครั้งไป เมื่อเห็นเคลย์ร่วมหยอกล้อกับสมาชิกคนอื่น ๆ หรือตอนที่เห็นเคลย์ส่งยิ้มและลูบหัวเซอร์เบอรัสอย่างอ่อนโยน เรียกได้ว่า ทุกการกระทำของชายหนุ่มผมบลอนด์เข้ม ไม่ว่าจะเล็กน้อยแค่ไหนก็ล้วนอยู่ในสายตาของเจสัน เฮยส์ตลอดเวลา 

ภาพลักษณ์ที่ดูอ่อนเยาว์น่าเอ็นดูของเคลย์ถูกตอกย้ำให้เด่นชัดขึ้นเมื่อเด็กหนุ่มยิ้มกว้างจนตาหยี หรือหัวเราะออกมาอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ และสิ่งเหล่าล้วนมีอิทธิพลกับเจสัน ทุกครั้งที่เขาเห็นภาพเหล่านั้น ชายวัยกลางคนมักจะรู้สึกได้ว่าหัวใจเต้นเร็วแรงกว่าปกติ เหมือนกับช่วงเวลาที่เขาและอลาน่าเคยเดทกันครั้งแรก

"เฮ่ เรย์ นายว่าพักนี้บอสดูแปลก ๆ ไปมั้ย หรือฉันคิดไปเอง เวลาบอสมองสเปนซ์มันดู...พิลึก ๆ ยังไงก็ไม่รู้ หวานแหววยิ่งกว่าบร็อคตอนมองเซิร์บอีก"

ซันนี่ หมายเลขสามของทีมแอบกระซิบกระซาบกับเรย์ ขณะเดียวกันก็แบกสัมภาระเดินเข้าไปในเครื่องบินทหารลำใหญ่ไปด้วย เรย์หันไปมองเซอร์เบอรัสที่ส่งเสียงเห่ากับคำนินทาระยะไกลของคนเท็กซัส ก่อนจะเสมองไปทางหัวหน้าทีมที่เดินอยู่ข้าง ๆ น้องใหม่ผมบลอนด์เข้ม

"ลองเจซได้ยินนายพูดอย่างนั้นสิ รับรองหมอนั่นอัดนายไม่ยั้งแน่" เรย์หัวเราะ หันไปทักทายบร็อคและเซอร์เบอรัสที่เดินมาสมทบกับพวกเขาพอดี ซันนี่โอดครวญเบา ๆ กับคำเตือนนั้น แต่ก็ยอมเปลี่ยนหัวข้อสนทนาไปคุยเรื่องอื่นแทน

ฝ่ายเจสัน เฮยส์ถึงแม้จะเดินตามหลัง มองไม่เห็นสีหน้า และไม่ได้ยินว่าทั้งคู่คุยอะไรกันแน่ แต่อย่างไรเสียเขาก็เป็นหัวหน้าของคนพวกนี้มาตั้งกี่สิบปี มีหรือจะเดาไม่ออกว่าลูกทีมนินทาเขาอยู่ และถึงขั้นเดาได้เสียด้วยซ้ำว่านินทาเขาเรื่องอะไรอยู่

แต่เอาเถอะ ถ้าไม่ได้พูดออกมาก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก....

"บอส?"

"หืม?"

"ให้ตายเถอะ คุณไม่ได้ฟังผมเลยนี่นา" เคลย์เงยหน้ามองคนสูงกว่า ชายหนุ่มผมบลอนด์กลอกตาไปมา ก่อนจะเอ่ยทวนคำถามคาใจที่มีต่อภารกิจครั้งนี้อีกรอบ ซึ่งคราวนี้เจสันตั้งใจฟังเต็มที่ คนต่างวัยเดินคุยถกเถียงกันไปเรื่อย ๆ จนกระทั่งเข้าไปในเครื่องบินโดยสารลำใหญ่ เมื่อวางสัมภาระในเครื่องบินแล้วจึงแยกย้ายไปติดตั้งเปลแขวนของแต่ละคนตามปกติ

ซันนี่ที่เห็นทุกอย่างมาตั้งแต่ขึ้นเครื่องรู้สึกคันปากยุบยิบ แต่เห็นได้ชัดว่าเรย์ไม่อยากคุยเรื่องนี้ เขาจึงเดินไปหาลิซ่า เดวิสที่กำลังจัดกล่องอุปกรณ์เครื่องมือต่าง ๆ ให้เรียบร้อยอยู่ที่มุมในสุดของเครื่องบิน

"เฮ่ เดวิส เธอว่าบอสกับสเปนซ์มีอะไรกันรึเปล่า ฉันว่าดูบอสจะปิ๊งปั๊งกับเจ้า GQ นี่ยังไงก็ไม่รู้"

หญิงสาวโลจิสติกในทีมได้ยินอย่างนั้นก็หัวเราะออกมาเบา ๆ เห็นอย่างนี้แล้วแต่คนใจร้อนหุนหันพลันแล่นอย่างซันนี่ก็เป็นคนที่ไวต่อเรื่องละเอียดอ่อนอยู่เหมือนกัน ใช่แล้ว ใครจะไม่ทันสังเกตกันล่ะว่าเจสัน เฮยส์เป็นห่วงเคลย์มากขนาดไหน บางทีก็เป็นห่วงและปกป้องดูแลจนเกินความจำเป็นเสียด้วยซ้ำ

อีกทั้งสายตาที่มองเคลย์เปลือยท่อนบนตอนออกกำลังกายยังเปล่งประกายวาววาบอย่างอันตรายอีกต่างหาก ถ้าจะให้เดวิสเปรียบเทียบล่ะก็ คงเหมือนกับหมาป่าหิวโหยที่จ้องมองลูกแกะหลงฝูงอย่างไรอย่างนั้น

ทุกอย่างออกจะชัดเจนขนาดนี้แท้ ๆ เดวิสเชื่อว่าทุกคนในทีมดูออกหมด แม้กระทั่งแบล็กเบิร์นหรือเซอร์เบอรัสก็ดูออก จะมีก็แต่สเปนเซอร์คนลูกนั่นล่ะที่ไม่เคยรู้ตัวเลยสักครั้ง

"อืม นั่นสินะ" หญิงสาวผิวแทนสวยเอ่ยยิ้ม ๆ ก่อนจะก้มหน้าก้มตาทำงานของตัวเองต่อไป ปล่อยให้ซันนี่ที่ได้รับการยืนยันข้อสงสัยแบบอ้อมโลกฟาดหมัดลงบนฝ่ามือ เปล่งเสียงตะโกนออกมาว่า 'กะแล้วเชียว!' จนเทรนต์ที่กำลังหลับสบายถึงกับตื่นมามองเขม่นใส่ตาขวาง ส่วนเจสันเหลือบมองหมายเลขสามของทีมเพียงครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะหันไปลอบมองเคลย์ที่กำลังหลับสนิทต่อเหมือนเดิม ราวกับไม่เคยมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นมาก่อน

จังหวะนั้น เรย์ที่อยู่นอนเหยียดขาอยู่บนเปลข้าง ๆ เจสันพลันเห็นรอยยิ้มบาง ๆ ผุดขึ้นมาบนใบหน้าของเพื่อนสนิท ชายหนุ่มผิวเข้มส่ายหน้าไปมาอย่างเอือมระอา ก่อนจะทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่เห็นอะไรทั้งสิ้น

เจสัน เฮยส์เกลียดแอช สเปนเซอร์ก็จริง

แต่สุดท้ายแล้ว เขากลับเป็นฝ่ายตกหลุมรักลูกชายหัวดื้อของแอช สเปนเซอร์เสียเอง

......


End file.
